New Society
by MsDearlady
Summary: It's year 1902, and society has changed ever since. With the arrival of the Waldorfs to the society, New York was intrigued. The society will welcome the Waldorfs with a ball hosted by the Hayes'. And they will welcome Blair Waldorf.
1. New Society

**A Message from the author: I am a big fan of The Luxe and Gossip Girl. My friend has the Luxe series, and I have read all of them. While I have the Gossip Girl books collection (original, not the triplets), and I have read all of them. Unfortunately, I haven't finished collecting and I am still missing one book (It Had To Be You Prequel) to complete the collection. Nevertheless, it didn't stop me from doing this. :) Hope you and enjoy. This is my second time writing a fan fiction. Please do tell me what you think. :)**

**xxo,**

**MsDearlady**

* * *

><p><strong>New Society<strong>

A Gossip Girl and The Luxe series Crossover

* * *

><p>"<em>The Waldorfs were seen in Grand Central Station. It is confirmed that Mr. Harold Waldorf and Mrs. Eleanor Waldorf with their daughter Blair, will be staying in New York City and will be welcomed tonight at the Hayes' mansion. New York society has been buzzing about the arrival of the Waldorfs ever since the news was heard two weeks ago.<em>

_Miss Blair Waldorf had commented to an anonymous reporter that she is thrilled to be living in a different kind of society, and that she is looking forward on meeting the society members tonight at the ball."_

_- Gamesome Gallant, 1902_

* * *

><p>Blair Waldorf entered the Hayes' ballroom with no gentleman to be with but herself. She wore a golden gown that defined the color of her skin, and her dark brown locks. Her eyes shined as she looked at all the ladies in their own stunning ball gowns. But someone caught her eye, at the corner of the room, sitting on a velveteen chair by the table in a stunning emerald ball gown. Her hair was up in a chignon and she really looked like a lovely maiden.<p>

"Miss Waldorf, I didn't expect to see you here today." Mrs. Hayes suddenly appeared by her side that made her look away from the lady in emerald gown.

"Well, I didn't expect it either." Blair was with a smile. She stole a glance back at the lady and immediately realized who she was.

"You should finally meet Penelope. She just came back from Italy you see, for a vacation." Mrs. Hayes said as her gloved hand hooked on her forearm, and they glided down by the dance floor and went to the table where Penelope Hayes was. "Penelope, my dear, I'd like you to meet Miss Waldorf. The Waldorfs are new to the society. We should give them a warm welcome. You must've read about them." Penelope stood up with her head held up high and a small smile was on her lips.

"Yes" Penelope said, reaching out to shake her hand. Blair shook it lightly as they exchanged smiles at each other. "Nice to meet you Miss Waldorf, as your arrival was heard, I've also heard about your family's success. And we New Yorkers are so honored that your family has chosen our city for you to live in."

"Thank you. I am touched to hear that." Blair politely said.

"If you'll excuse me" Mrs. Hayes suddenly said. "I shall talk to Mrs. Holland. And Penelope, please take Miss Waldorf under your wing for a while, will you?" She turned to Penelope, and her daughter gave a courtly nod.

"Certainly mother." Penelope smiled back. They watched Mrs. Hayes go and when she was finally gone, Penelope slumped back down on the chair, as if all the life of her had gone. "Please, sit." She told Balir. She did what Penelope told her, and sat down on a velveteen chair beside her.

"Are you alright?" Blair asked. Penelope nodded.

"Yes, yes" She replied, waving her hand. "I'm just tired that's all."

"Oh" Blair couldn't say anything more. She knew so much about New York society and she knew about Penelope Hayes, her life, her friends, and the rumors. But they just knew each other now; it would be too awkward to talk about such matters. In fact, she was the one who told her parents that they should live in Manhattan.

It was already 1902. And society has changed. Penelope Hayes had been divorced to Henry Schoonmaker after the terrible affair between Henry and Diana Holland. Elizabeth Holland, the older of daughter, however had lost Snowden Cairins two years ago and has been divorced ever since. Her sister, Diana, ran away and left Henry Schoonmaker heartbroken that led to his divorce with Penelope. A lot of nasty things – the truth – had come out of the society papers, between Penelope, Henry, Elizabeth, and Diana Holland that society itself had changed and loved the scandal.

"I've heard all about you." Penelope finally spoke. "Your family is one of the wealthiest in Europe. By your mother's great sewing skills, and designs, Europe has embraced your mother's taste for fashion."

Blair smiled. "Well, I wouldn't really call it that way."

"We would certainly do." She replied with the same smile. "I have read about you all over the papers. I must say, very impressive." Penelope raised her eyebrows in interest. Blair waved her hand.

"Oh that's very kind of you." She said. But then they were disturbed as the Hayes' butler came beside Penelope and excused himself between the ladies.

"Miss Penelope, Mr. Hayes is asking for you in his office." The butler said, and Penelope stood up.

"Yes, thank you." She said then she turned to Blair. "Miss Waldorf, I'm sorry but I must excuse myself for a little while. I shall go to be in my father's company."

"Yes, of course." Blair quickly replied, nodding her head foolishly. She watched Penelope bow her head slightly and turned to go. Penelope walked away, and she was left all alone in the corner by the table. She watched the guests glide around the dance floor; the ladies' dresses were fluttering behind them. She took the champagne glass from the table beside her, and drank it down thirstily.

"You need to slow down on the champagne." She turned and saw Henry Schoonmaker with a smile on his handsome face, wearing a neat suit.

"I'm sorry." She said, putting down the glass immediately on the table. "I'm just really nervous that's all." She shrugged her shoulders, and smiled widely. She couldn't believe that she was facing Henry Schoonmaker.

"About what?" He asked, sitting down beside her where Penelope sat a while ago. Blair batted her eyelashes that were thickened with mascara. She was speechless, nonetheless.

"Being new to this society" she replied.

"Oh, are you new? You must be Blair Waldorf." Henry immediately said with eyes wide of interest. Blair nodded, as she raised her eyebrows. She was pretty impressed how everyone in the society seems to know her already. Is this how small Manhattan really is?

"Yes." She replied. "And you are?" She pretended as if she doesn't know him, well in fact, she does.

"Henry Schoonmaker" he said, shaking her hand.

"Please to meet you, Mr. Schoonmaker." She said.

"You too, but please call me Henry." He said with a smile. "My father is the one who is known to be Mr. Schoonmaker. But you know, I have heard all about you." Blair blinked her eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh you did? You must've read about me either. I'm getting that a lot tonight, you see." She muttered, and winked. Henry continued to smile.

"I see." He nodded. He then stood up and offered a hand. "Do you want to dance with me?" He asked. She nodded politely and took his hand with her gloved one.

Blair felt the people's eyes looking at them as Henry guided her with his hand. He put his hand at her back, pulling her closer, and they began to dance. Her dress fluttered beautifully behind her back as she danced expertly and gracefully. In Europe, she was used to this, that they dance all night long. No matter how their feet ache, they don't just stop.

"You dance quite remarkably, Henry." She commented. She was a bit impressed after all.

"Quite?" Henry said and raised an eyebrow in an amusing way.

"Alright, not quite then, but you do dance remarkably." Blair said with a great smile.

"Thank you. I must say you do too." He said. Blair then beamed, like she won a war. The smile seems to represent victory. "And may I say that you look beautifully stunning tonight – a great way to dress for your first time in the society." Blair looked away to hide her blushing cheeks. It was absolutely embarrassing but nevertheless, sweet.

"I would be flattered, Mr. Schoonmaker, but I also must say that I know you as well, perhaps, too well in fact." She replied as she looked at his eyes.

"You know nothing about me." He said with a flirtatious smile.

"Oh I do." Blair replied, her eyes widened with a flash of interest. "Your history with Penelope Hayes, Elizabeth Holland and may I include Diana Holland? Pretty long list, I must say." He then chuckled.

"And I assumed that you didn't know me at all?"

"I don't. I only knew Henry Schoonmaker by name, not in person." She said with a smirk.

"So you _have_ heard about me and read about me either?" He asked. He seemed to be enjoying on how she was treating him. Perhaps he hasn't met too many clever ladies.

"You can say it that way." She replied. And for a moment, they exchanged a long stare and a small smile on their faces. But then he suddenly glanced away, and looked behind her.

"I must go." He suddenly said, looking straight away behind her. "My father is calling me. I shall see you again." He let go of her, and took her hand. He kissed her gloved hand, and bowed as he did. She then nodded curtly as his lips tickled through her gloved hand.

"We shall." She replied, and batted her eyelashes. He then walked past her.

And he was gone.


	2. Please, call me Chuck

**"Please call me Chuck."**

* * *

><p>"With her dark brown locks, her aristocratic features, her graceful dancing and her mysterious eyes, Blair Waldorf seemed to have tickled the Society's interest by her elegant appearance and her mysterious dance with none other than Mr. Henry Schoonmaker. The Society is at the edge of their seats, waiting to hear more scrumptious stories to tell."<p>

- From the "Gamesome Gallant" column in the New York Imperial, Monday, June 21st, 1902

* * *

><p>It was summer of 1902. It has been two days ever since the ball that the Hayes' hosted for welcoming and introducing the Waldorf family to New York Society. At the Hayes' mansion on Fifth Avenue, Penelope Hayes sat at the parlor, having a cup of tea that morning.<p>

"Penelope why are you pale?" Mrs. Hayes said, sitting down on a velveteen chair a few feet away from where she sat. She looked at her mother with her sleepy eyes, for she just woke up.

"Oh I don't know." She said sleepily, "Probably because I sleep late at night."

"Why do you always sleep late?" Mrs. Hayes continued to ask. "I don't understand why you are doing poor routines every day. Don't you know that your health is the most important thing in life?" Penelope turned away and rolled her eyes, irritated. It was better to not see her. And she wondered why she and her father were even home. Probably too intrigued by the Waldorfs too – which was who that everybody had been talking about for two days, incessantly talking about them, and Blair Waldorf and their rich and luxurious life. It was rather irritating, might as well be deafening to the ears.

Truthfully, she couldn't be any more bored to the fact about the Waldorfs. She found them boring and nothing but a prissy. Even Blair was inexplicably boring – goody-two-shoes – still, she has to be friendly, even though it extremely annoys her.

"The Waldorfs are so nice. Yesterday I was at their mansion down the street, they have a lovely house by the way – full of European furniture and lovely paintings, and the architecture was just fantastic, you'll like it there." Mrs. Hayes tittered cheerfully and clapped her hands together. "They have offered me some of those delicious European chocolates that came from Bulgaria. Eleanor even offered to take home some of it, but I immediately refused!" Penelope raised her eyebrows in fake interest.

"Oh did she now?" She replied as she picked up her teacup and sipped.

"Oh yes." And Blair is just the sweetest girl. She gave me this feathered fan made from Paris, even made exclusively for her!" Mrs. Hayes continued gushing enthusiastically which only annoyed her more. Penelope quickly stood up.

"Excuse me mother, I shall go upstairs and get some more sleep." She said, faking an excuse.

"You better. Rest is the key to beauty!" Mrs. Hayes tittered again. Penelope turned and started walking out of the parlor, rolling her eyes at her mother's words. She sighed.

In the hall, she heard people talking inside her father's office. She heard it clearly when she passed by it, and she peeped to see her father was talking to a young man with fair skin, brown hair slicked neatly into place with pomade, wearing a crisp white button-down shirt, suspenders and brown trousers. Her father had his feet up on his office table, smoking tobacco, as the young man sat on the velveteen chair across the table, and was crossing his legs. She then continued to walk by without actually disturbing their conversation but it seems that it was already too late.

"Penelope" somebody called her. She turned to see no one until it called again. "Penelope," she then followed the voice which led her to her father's office. "Penelope" Mr. Hayes' repeated once again but softer this time. He was happy to see her, apparently.

"Yes father?" She asked, standing by the doorway. She watched her father put his feet down and stood up.

"I want you to meet someone." He said and addressed the man who also stood up and finally revealed his face. Mr. Hayes went by the young man's side and patted him on his back. "This is Mr. Charles Bass. His father was a late friend of mine. Bart Bass and I worked with each other, selling cotton blankets to the Union Army. Richmond said. Charles Bass smiled and went towards her. He held his hand and bowed courtly as he kissed her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you" he said with his bright brown eyes, glimmering with excitement and mystery. His features were rather handsome. He is a very good looking young man. And Penelope's sure that tons of women fantasize over him.

"A pleasure to meet you too, Mr. Bass" she replied with her eyebrows raised with interest as she watched him stand up straight.

"Please," he said. "Call me Chuck." He had a slight smile on his face. Mr. Hayes came up behind him with a great smile on his face.

"Chuck will stay with us, since he just came home from Milan." He cheerfully said. "He'll be staying in the guest house."

"I'll be seeing him around then?" Penelope said with a slight smile, returning Chuck's interest.

"Yes" Mr. Hayes nodded. "Now, could you please escort him to his room?" He asked, going back to his desk. Penelope nodded.

"Certainly" she replied. She then turned as her dress fluttered behind her and Chuck followed her. She heard him mutter his thanks to her father and caught up with her. She escorted him silently, only their steps can be heard and they climbed up the stairs. They then went to the hall, and at the second to the last door, she stood there and turned to face him. "This is where you'll stay." She said. Chuck smiled happily as he opened the door. He went inside, leaving the door open and Penelope stood by the doorway.

"Thank you for escorting me," he said, looking at her as he scanned the room. Penelope smiled back.

"You're very welcome." She said and she turned to go but then she was stopped. He held her hand.

"Miss Hayes" he suddenly said. She turned and faced him. "Do you mind if I invite you for a ride later on today?" He asked with a very plain smile that tickled her interest. His mysteriousness, softness, and his handsomeness feigned her interest. She doesn't really want to go but his eyes were full of determination, and interest, she wanted to – it was like her heart begged her to. She looked deep into his eyes, hesitating for a moment.

"I would love to" She finally said. It's been a while since she's been invited by a gentleman – other than her friend, Buck of course. He withdrew his hand, stepped back and gave her a grave smile.

* * *

><p>That afternoon, Penelope came out of her room wearing a white dress with red roses sown onto the dress made with the finest fabric. Red was her favorite color. And so, she wore he favorite red, elbow-length, silk gloves. Down the hall, she saw Chuck Bass making his way towards her when he just went out of his room. He was wearing a gray coat with a black hat, and his exquisite leather shoes. She raised her eyebrows as she gave him a faint smile. She held her wide-brimmed hat when they go out for the ride.<p>

They finally met, standing before each other by the stairs. Penelope saw his eyes smiling as the corner of his lips twitched upward. "You look stunning" He said with his smooth as silk voice, "Ravishing – if I can say that." Penelope gave a slight chuckle.

"Why, thank you Mr. Bass." She replied, smiling wide. "You look lovely as well." And that was the truth. He was very attractive – more attractive than one Henry Schoonmaker. Chuck offered his hand and raised an eyebrow.

"Shall we?" He asked, and Penelope nodded, taking his hand into hers, and let him escort her down the stairs. Chuck opened the main door for her and let her step out first. The coachman was already waiting by the carriage. It was a very nice carriage. It was a smooth mahogany, brown carriage and it shines as the sun shined bright in the sky. The coachman offered a hand and Penelope accepted, letting go of Chuck's. She held the coachman's hand as Chuck helped to lift her up into the carriage. She sat in it, waiting for Chuck to finally come inside and sit across from her. When he finally did, she looked out the window, staring right into the ground of Fifth Avenue. The coachman shut the door, and a few short moments, the carriage began moving to their destination. It was a hot summer day. The sun shined, revealing New York City beautifully. Penelope stole a glance at Chuck who was smiling and looking out the window, she frowned.

"What are you smiling about?" She asked.

"I'm smiling about today." He said, looking at her with that happy smile of his.

"Today?" Penelope continued to frown.

"Yes."

"What is so special about today?" She asked.

"Well, let's see…" He began wondering. "First, I am finally back home. And uh, oh yes, I'm out in the city to have a lovely afternoon with none other than Miss Hayes. I think that today _is_ something definitely to smile about." He raised his eyebrows with a wide smile that is kind of foolish. His smile had that amusing mockery and mystery. Penelope narrowed her eyes, and then smiled faintly.

"I guess so." She said. "If you think so, then it is."

"Miss Hayes, tell me, how does it feel to live in such a beautiful city like this?" Chuck asked, leaning closer. Penelope sat up straight and began to wonder. How does it feel? Well, for the past two years her life had been terrible. It was full of grief, and rumors go around – adding insult to injury. To live in New York City is exquisite, enchanting, and beautiful. But to live in it without power is useless.

"It has been…" Penelope hesitated for a moment, raising her eyebrows and choosing her words carefully. "Dull." She finally said, nearly choking it really.

"Really?" He said with wide eyes. "How interesting…" Penelope chuckled all of a sudden.

"Interesting?" She blurted, mocking him. "I just said that it has been dull. How _is_ that interesting?" Chuck smiled wider this time.

"My dear, it is dull if you don't explore and live your life the way it is every day." He said then she smiled.

"I bet your life back in Milan has been marvelous. So spontaneous and fun wasn't it?" She said, smiling wide too.

"I bet all the women fawned over you, chasing you around like dogs and you had fun with some of them. Not to mention all the alcohol, the delicacies, which you enjoy from all those parties. I wonder why you threw it all away for boring ole' New York." She said as she leaned back. Chuck chuckled.

"Women?" He asked, laughing. Penelope raised her eyebrows.

"Oh please, stop fooling yourself because you do not fool me Mr. Bass." She said crossing her arms over her chest and held her head up high. "I've met a man just like you."

"Just like me? Non… non… non…" He said that last phrase in French. "And what am I exactly?"

"Charming… Mysterious…"

"And?"

Penelope swallowed as she looked away and hesitated for a while. "Handsome" She finally admitted. She stole a glance and saw him smile wider. She looked away immediately to hide her blush. "Bu that man I met was a traitor. A terrible man he is."

"Am I like that?" He asked, blinking his eyes.

"No." She said, and Chuck smiled again.

"Then do not compare me to that terrible man that you say." He said, leaning back. "Miss Hayes, I know that you've had had rough years from these past few years, and I couldn't agree more to what you are feeling and what you think of him."

"How did you know?" Penelope looked at him. He smiled.

"It doesn't mean that I wasn't here, I wouldn't know what is going on in New York." He winked. Penelope smiled.

"You really tickle my interest Mr. Bass." She said, raising her eyebrows in delight.

"Really?" He said, but then the carriage stopped. He turned to look then back at Penelope. "We are here now." He said. Penelope looked out the window and saw that they were in Central Park. Chuck opened the door as he stepped out and stood to wait for her. She came out holding Chuck's hand as he escorted her. Once both of her feet were on the ground, she felt that he pulled her really close, put his other arm around her lower back as he continued to hold her hand. He pressed his nose on her head, and she blushed. Her cheeks burned and she felt her heart ache with excitement and delight. "You are so delightful." He whispered that tickled her ear. "Could you do me a favor?"

"Anything" she breathed in an almost inaudible whisper.

"Call me Chuck, Miss Hayes."


	3. The Race

The Race

Blair Waldorf rode on a horse at East Hamptons. She's been there since last night and by afternoon; she'll be back in New York City. The sun gleamed on the dewy grasses, the trees danced with the wind. At the stable there were all sorts of beautiful horses but a horse caught her eye by his beautiful golden color, his incredible physique, and his big lovely hazel eyes. She noticed that New York ladies don't even go for a ride on horses, instead they only watch a polo match during the summer. They don't even know how. Apparently, they only go to the Hamptons for a vacation.

She guided the horse where to go, and stopped by the stable where a clerk stayed watching her. "Madame, it is nearly afternoon. Your father had told me to fetch you." He said. Blair looked down on him as she was still sitting on the horse. She didn't want to go back yet. She can ride on a horse the whole day if she wanted to – and she'll never get tired. This is what she does to relax. If only she could stay a little bit longer. She was here with her father, Harold Waldorf, who was playing polo by the other side. The stable was divided into two for the Polo Club members and the other, for leisure rides on horses.

"Is the game over?" She asked. The clerk shook his head.

"I'm afraid not, Madame."

"Then why is he calling me already?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. The clerk only looked at her. She waited for him to answer, but he didn't. Instead, he continued looking at her in silence. She exhaled. "Well, tell him I'll be extending for at least another half hour. I will be there when I am done." The clerk only bowed and left. She sighed as she watched him leave. Frankly, she hated how much her parents controlled her. They have gone stricter when they got in New York. It was probably because of the different culture and society. Still, she will not let them control her for she is in a free country after all. She then let the horse slowly walk.

"I knew I'd find you here." She swung her head to see who said that, and guided the horse to turn back. There she saw a young fellow wearing a crisp white shirt tucked in his brown trousers, and brown suspenders with brown leather shoes. His hands were inside his front pockets of his trousers, and wore a smile on his handsome face. Blair smiled.

"Mr. Schoonmaker" She said in surprise. "I didn't know you'd be here." Henry smiled wider and his eyes twinkled.

"My family and I had been here since the day after the ball." He said. Blair arched her eyebrows. A smile crept on her lips.

"Oh" She said, and then she turned but then faced him again. "Well, don't just stand there. Come on and ride a horse!" She said with a playful smile. He nodded and called a clerk to help him find a horse. Blair on the other hand, began riding again, faster this time.

"Ha!" She shouted as she jerked that made the horse go faster. After going around for a while, a white horse came tailing her and once the white horse finally came up next to her, she saw Henry smiling at her.

"You're not the only one who can ride a horse." He said playfully. She arched her eyebrows.

"Let's see how good you really are, how about a race?" She suggested.

"And what will the winner have as a price?"

"We'll see" She said, looking straight away. She then shouted to the horse with a sudden jerk of her leg, and the horse sped up. Soon, they began racing in three laps. Whoever gets to the stable first on the last lap is the winner. They raced around and Henry was the first to stop by the stable. Blair and her horse caught up with him as Henry put a playful smile on his lips.

"I won" He said with a genuine smile.

"I can see that." She said, panting a little and lifting her chin up. Henry still smiled playfully as he went down from his horse and went by Blair's. He offered a hand, and she accepted it as he helped her down.

"Thank you" She said, almost in a whisper.

"You are very welcome." He said and put her hand on his forearm. "So, we made a deal…" He continued to say. Blair only smirked. They went in the stable.

"Well then," she said. "What price do you wish to have?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. He smiled wider, deviously. His eyes gleamed and Blair almost melted.

"I'll think about it." He only said, and she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Then what's that smile all about?" She asked, "I am pretty certain that you've already made your mind." His smile became a smirk, and then he shrugged playfully.

"Probably" He said, mysteriously, as his eyes began to dark. "But once I have, I'll tell you." He then winked and she couldn't help but smile. They sat on a bench, staring at the field, and their horses were running freely around. A few moments later, Harold Waldorf came in.

"Henry, I knew you already found my daughter!" He said, flashing his exquisite white teeth. Henry gave him an airy laugh as he stood up.

"Yes I have." Henry replied as shrugged. Harold took his leather gloves off and looked out to the horses. He then looked back at Henry who was waiting for him to speak further.

"We'll come back to the city in a few minutes, are you joining us?" Harold asked, and Henry only looked at him. "I am sure Blair would love you as a company. She's getting lonely, I'm sure of that." Blair rolled her eyes. She knew it was her father's excuse for him to be alone.

"Daddy, I'm fine." She suddenly chimed in. "I don't feel lonely at all. Besides, Mr. Schoonmaker probably has other plans. It would be rude to just pull him as company…" She said.

"I would love to." Henry interrupted. Blair looked at him with wide eyes.

"That's great!" Harold said enthusiastically. "The town carriage is already waiting, why don't you go ahead? I'll meet you there in a few minutes." Blair nodded, and without another word, she and Henry went out of the stable and into the club.

In the lobby, she and Henry were already waiting, all fresh and clean. The town carriage was already there and Blair was afraid they might miss the one o'clock train. "Why is he taking too long?" She asked impatiently, crossing her arms over her chest. Henry only smiled.

"He's probably discussing business." He said. Blair rolled her eyes and frowned.

"I do not think so." She said. A clerk suddenly appeared, excusing himself for interrupting them.

"Pardon me, Madame, are you" – he said, and paused as he looked at a card – "Miss Blair Waldorf?" He asked.

"Yes" She said, sitting straight.

"Mr. Harold Waldorf has told me that he apologizes but he'll be staying for a little while. He said that you can go on without him." Blair felt a punch in her stomach. Her face flushed in anger. She knew exactly why her father brought Henry along so that he could stay longer. She only shook her head, gulped, and forced a smile on her beautiful face. Her eyes narrowed.

"Tell him that I'll be seeing him in a few days then." She said and immediately turned to Henry. She held his hand and quickly led him out. "Let's go." She said as she pulled him. She quickly went into the carriage without another word. The coachman already arranged their bags and Henry came in then sat across from her. She only looked out the window.

"Are you alright?" He asked. His voice was low with much concern. She looked and blinked her eyes for a moment and smiled.

"Oh, yes" She shrugged. "Why wouldn't I be?" She smiled wider. He only nodded.

"I just thought you were upset with your father, I mean." He said. "I'm sorry if I'm asking you a personal question."

"Oh that is all right." She said, waving her hand with a smile. "My father often disses me. Sometimes I just got used to it. Although I do admit that I often get upset about it."

"I am sorry to hear that."

"It's fine." She shrugged and looked at him. She gave him an assuring smile. "It's the truth anyway. We might as well…" – she paused and looked at him – "accept it."

He nodded and smiled. They were already on their way to the train station which wasn't that far away. They rode in silence, looking out the window, seeing the view pass by. A few moments later, they were already at the train station just in time for the next train. Blair and Henry rushed towards the train before it is time. They took a seat in a train cabin which gave them privacy. He smiled at her as his eyes gazed at her. She looked at him and frowned.

"What?" She asked.

"You look beautiful today." He slowly said. Blair looked away. She was blushing that her cheeks were red and hot. A few moments of silence passed them. Blair then shifted on her seat.

"Have you thought of the price you wanted?" She asked, breaking the ice. She looked at him as he nodded. "Well" – she waited for him to respond, but he didn't – "What is it?" He then smiled.

"I'll tell you when we get back to New York." He said, and then looked at the cabin door where the food wagon dropped by to offer them some chocolate. "But for the meantime, let's have some chocolate, shall we?" He changed the subject and told the lady what kind of chocolate they'd like to have.


	4. Home

**Home**

* * *

><p><strong>"<em>Finally, I'm home."<em>**

**From the diary of Charles Bass, June 24th, 1902**

* * *

><p>He sat in the parlor. It was a lovely summer day today, and before he could do anything today, he wanted to stop by to his cousin's house. He waited for him since it was early in the morning. Their maid already served him tea and biscuits. He politely accepted them and sipped after it was served. The curtains were drawn back, revealing the rays of the morning sun, gleaming by the carpeted floor.<p>

"Good morning Charles," a woman's voice was heard. He turned to look and finally stood up. The lady had fair skin, stunning blue eyes, and long blonde hair that draped down her back. She was beautiful. Her slim figure and her height looked so graceful. But, he couldn't help but wonder who she was. The lady's smile softened and she giggled silently. "I'm sorry, we haven't officially met." She continued as she stepped closer into the room. "I'm Elizabeth Holland. Well, I was." She said, looking away to the window. Her gaze then shifted back towards him as she gave him a soft smile.

"Oh" he said absent-mindedly. "I'm sorry if I'm awfully early. Is he still asleep?" Chuck muttered. It was awkward to be standing in this room with her.

"No" She replied. "But I will wake him and he'll be down soon."

"Actually" Someone interrupted them. "I'm already here. Good morning darling," he kissed Elizabeth as he appeared by her side. Afterwards, he approached Chuck with his arms wide open and he had a huge smile on his face. "Chuck!" He said.

Chuck smiled as he opened his arms and hugged him too. "Teddy!" Chuck said. Teddy then patted him on the back and after a few moments, they finally let each other go.

"Have you met my wife, Elizabeth?" Teddy asked. Chuck only nodded.

"Yes, she introduced herself to me." Chuck replied. It's been a long time since he had seen his cousin, Teddy. But the good thing there is they never lost touch. They always send telegrams, letters, postcards, etc. to each other and Chuck felt like Teddy was his brother that he never had. Chuck remembered the time when Teddy went to the army two years ago with his best friend, Henry Schoonmaker – who was married to Penelope Hayes at that time.

"I haven't seen you in such a long time. How have you been?" Teddy asked as he sat down on the sofa and Chuck sat back down as well.

"I have been fine." Chuck replied. "Believe it or not, I have been having fun. I haven't been in New York in such a long time."

"That's wonderful!" Teddy said enthusiastically. Elizabeth went back somewhere because she was gone. Chuck crossed his legs, and took a biscuit from the coffee table.

"You have a lovely wife." Chuck commented. "I never knew your taste with women were splendid." Teddy only chuckled.

"Oh you know I have been in love with her for such a long time." He replied as Chuck took a bite of the biscuit.

"Yes. And it took you a long time to finally have her." Chuck replied and Teddy only smiled.

"I knew you'd say that." He said with a smirk.

"And I will continue saying that."

"How was Europe? You know that you're only saying that to me since you're so used to the European culture that you have forgotten New York." Teddy said with a knowing smile as he sat and up and took a sip of his tea. Chuck smiled, amused of his cousin.

"I have never forgotten about New York, otherwise I wouldn't have asked you constantly and how you were living in this city." He replied, still amused. "Europe has been lovely, as always. Frankly, I need a little time to get used to New York's culture and tradition, not to mention, _society._" He finished the last bits of the biscuit and took his cup of tea. He sipped on it slowly. He didn't really want to offend his dear cousin. But New York society has been very different than the European society.

"Tell me, where are you staying? Is it true that you're with the Hayes?" Teddy asked and Chuck nodded.

"Yes. They are a lovely family." Chuck replied. "They are very welcoming."

"I'll say…" Teddy arched his eyebrows. "A lot has changed around here. Not to mention…"

"Penelope Hayes," Chuck finished his sentence. Teddy looked at him, and Chuck only gave him a smirk. He shifted on his seat and he put down his cup. "You know, she does seem different than the way you have described her two years ago. She has become… Well, I guess _broken_ after her divorce with your dear best friend, Henry."

"Yes. She has become silent, very delicate – a woman scorned." Teddy said. "But what she did came back to her. Plus, the fact that Henry was in love with Diana Holland." Chuck smiled and gave an airy laugh. Something about that Diana Holland makes Chuck feel squirmy and ticklish, like she was the most hilarious girl alive.

"Well, I'm sure Henry already forgotten about Diana." Chuck replied, very amused. Teddy only gave him a lopsided smile.

"I don't think so." He replied. "But he did move on."

"That is great then." Chuck replied and Teddy frowned.

"Have you met her?" Teddy suddenly asked.

"Of course I have, once that is."

"Do you talk to her?"

"Not that much."

Teddy arched his eyebrows. A moment of silence passed them. It wasn't awkward but it was almost nice. "Are you sure you want to stay there?" Teddy suddenly asked, breaking the ice.

"Why not?" Chuck asked, amusing himself. He then suddenly stood up. It was already nine in the morning and the sun was glazing down the streets. He figured that it's time to head back to the Hayes'. "Anyway, I better get going now. It's nice to see you again Teddy." Chuck said as Teddy too, stood up.

"It's nice to see you." Teddy replied, his eyes softened with warmth and sincerity. "Maybe we could have dinner sometime." Before Chuck could reply, there was a knock on the door. They watched the door creak open as the maid appeared.

"Pardon me, sir," She said. "But Mr. Henry Schoonmaker is here to pay you a visit." Teddy's eyebrows arched as a smile crept on his face.

"Ah, Henry" Teddy said. "Let him in." He told her as the maid left and he turned to Chuck. "Please stay for a while; I'd like you to meet Henry." Chuck only nodded. He couldn't do anything else but meet this man.

"Sure."

After a few moments, Henry entered the room wearing a black suit. His hair wasn't slicked back but it was only neatly in place. Chuck stood with his hands inside his trousers' pockets and watched Henry enter. Henry smiled wide when he saw Teddy.

"Nice to see you Teddy," Henry said as he gave him a pat-hug. "How've you been? I haven't seen you all summer." He said as he faced Teddy.

"I've been great. The family and I had been busy." Teddy replied. He then immediately turned to Chuck. "By the way, this is my cousin, Charles Bass." Henry smiled and so did Chuck as he stretched out a hand for Henry to shake. Henry shook his hand as he said, "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Chuck replied with a nod, withdrawing his hand with a smile. "I'd like to stay, but I'm afraid I have to get going." He turned to Teddy and gave him a knowing nod. He then headed out the parlor door, but he heard Teddy say, "Take care Chuck." He then smiled at him as he closed the door.

Into the hall, he headed out, where two carriages waited for him and for Henry Schoonmaker. He went to his carriage as the coachman opened it for him. He sat down and looked out the window. The sun was out today and the sky looked so bright. New York had always been lovely, with all the buildings, etc. In a few moments, the carriage started moving. The Hayes' house isn't really far from Teddy's, in fact, Fifth Avenue is only a few streets away. As the view passed by, Chuck couldn't help but wonder how New York has changed. All his life, he'd been in Europe, living the life with a different society. It was the luxurious life. His family was wealthy; their fortune was spent on business and money. His father gave it all to him but what Chuck really wanted was to be in New York. He had a family here, unlike in Europe where he only lived with his busy father. So two years ago, when his father died, he had been planning to finally live in New York with his cousin. He was still studying at Oxford in London at that time. So he wrote a telegram to Teddy about his plans, but then Teddy married Elizabeth Holland which made Chuck postpone his plans. After a few months, he graduated college and for two years, he took care of his family's business which made him earn more fortune. With that said, Chuck knew he can finally be in New York. It is true that he had been in New York to visit Teddy and his family but only for a short while. He never even met Teddy's friends. His father, Bartholomew Bass was too busy to even stay for a week.

Being in New York made him feel like he was in a different world, although that there was a European taste to it, still, he felt like he was different. It was only a few shorts moments before they finally arrived at the Hayes' mansion. The coachman opened the door for him. So he went out, and stepped onto the curb. He climbed up the front porch and the butler quickly opened the door.

"Good morning sir." He greeted him.

"Good morning," Chuck replied as he went inside. The butler closed the door behind him. In the foyer, he quickly went up the stairs and that's where he saw Penelope in her day dress.

"Good morning Mr. Bass," She said in her even voice. Chuck then smirked and arched his eyebrows.

"I thought I told you to call me Chuck?" He said; she gave him a faint smile and she raised an eyebrow.

"You did. But I grew up acknowledging people with their last names, Chuck." She said with a lopsided smile. Chuck smiled wider.

"What do you do on this fine day?" He asked.

"I will be visiting my friend, Buck." She replied. "I won't be back until later, and you? Where have you been so early in the morning?" She asked.

"I visited my cousin." He replied.

"I didn't know you had family here." She said, arching her eyebrows.

"Well" Chuck said with a sly smile. He turned around as his face slightly titled at her. "I do. But hardly anyone notices," – he began walking – "I shall see you later." He knew that Penelope was watching him, but he didn't look back. Instead, he went straight to his bedroom to rest.


	5. The AllWhite Party

**The All-White Party**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Summer always leaves a wonderful memory to the society. It is also because of the extravagant celebrations and the many events that flatter all of<strong>**us which also tickles our interest. The All-White party at the East Hamptons will have a special view of the Polo match. Everyone has been buzzing about it since the previous week. And it has been confirmed that the society members including the Schoonmakers, Hayes, Waldorfs, Hollands, and the others, will be there."**

**- FROM THE SOCIETY PAGE OF THE **_**NEW-YORK NEWS OF THE WORLD GAZETTE, **_**SUNDAY, JUNE 28, 1902**

* * *

><p>Blair stood by the mirror as her maids fitted her with her new white dress for the All-White party in East Hamptons. Her family had checked into a hotel suite that looked so lovely and marvelous, like it was built to be castle, only it became a hotel. Years ago, nobody would have settled with staying into hotels, but since this is a new century, a lot has changed. Blair smiled at her reflection as her lovely dress was being tied with a chiffon fabric on her stomach to finish. It was lovely. Her shoulders were bare, and her dress only covered her chest down to her feet. It was has laces above the chiffon and silk fabric. Her skirt had layers and layers of chiffon over silk, chiffon over silk, and then layers of white lace finished the whole dress. It was very unique. And she had lovely pair of shoes that was completely comfortable to walk and dance in. She chose to wear her hair down today because she didn't feel like putting them up. She hated chignons and braids. She loved her hair just the way it is: naturally dark golden brown with huge curls at the end and lots of volume.<p>

"Miss Blair, what do you choose to wear today, pearls or diamonds?" Heather asked. She was Blair's lovely right-hand maid who always knew what Blair liked. Honestly, she can't choose over pearls and diamonds. Pears are elegant and perfect for sophisticating touch, while diamonds are just perfect for catching everyone's eyes. Then again, she is going to be out on a hot day, watching the polo match on an open field, why would she even wear those? Blair then looked at Heather, and shifted her eyes down to the lovely cased necklaces and rings of pearls and diamonds. She then shook her head.

"No Heather, I do not want any accessories today." Blair said as she turned away from them. But then she faced them again. "How about you get me my laced short hand gloves? That will be perfect." Heather smiled and nodded as she quickly went to get the gloves. Blair then looked at her reflection again as she inhaled deep in satisfaction. One thing then went straight to her mind almost instantly when she thought of the polo match and the party, and that is, Henry Schoonmaker. She hadn't seen him for days already since he was so kind to accompany her back to New York the previous week. They had a lovely race when they rode their horses and made a deal that whomever wins will have a prize. Somehow, he hadn't gotten his prize yet, nor had he mentioned it. Perhaps later on will be the good time to actually ask him about it, and he might probably get it. Heather then appeared by her side, disturbing her reverie, with the laced hand gloves that she asked for.

"Here it is…" Heather said, giving them to her. Blair smiled as she gave her a courtly nod – a sign for Heather to wear them on her hand. And Heather did wear them on Blair's hand, sliding the laced gloves into her hands and through the five holes for her fingers. Once she was done, Blair put her hands up, pulling them down to fit her hands perfectly as she glanced at her reflection once again.

"Thank you." Blair said to Heather's reflection, and Heather smiled at hers too. Blair knew she looked lovely, and she was ready to go. But before she does, she always had to ask Heather, "Do I look lovely today Heather?"

"Of course" Heather quickly responded with wide enthusiastic eyes. Heather had blonde hair that's in a chignon or sometimes in a braid. Her face had tiny spots of freckles and her blue eyes looked like the clear ocean. She was lovely, Blair always told her that, but Heather was humble, and she never believed in what Blair said – or so she thought. "You always look lovely, Miss." Blair arched her eyebrows in interest.

"Do I look…? Ravishing enough?" Blair asked, looking at herself in the mirror and inspecting whether there's a glint of imperfection. She then saw Heather frowned. "What?" Blair asked with a lopsided smile.

"Miss Blair, why do want to look ravishing?" Heather asked. Blair smiled.

"I am eighteen; I want to look attractive to men as well." Blair muttered matter-of-factly. Heather then smiled.

"Well, I'm sure you look just attractive or ravishing as you are." Heather proudly said. Blair smiled wider now. She was so happy with Heather. Heather was just sweet and lovely. A boy will sure fall in love with her if they give her a chance.

"Thank you." Blair replied still with a smile. It was until they heard a knock on the door, and Blair turned around as she went down the steps from the mirror stand and went to get the door, but then Heather immediately did it for her.

"Yes?" Heather answered, and Blair only watched her from behind. Until Heather faced her and said, "Miss Blair, your mother is asking to see you."

"Well, send her in." She replied, and Heather nodded as she opened the door for her mother, Eleanor to come in. Eleanor came in wearing a lovely white dress as well, and looked at her daughter.

"Turn around." Eleanor said, and Blair did as she was told. She turned around until her mother told her to stop and faced her. Eleanor smiled. "You look beautiful!" She said ecstatically, and Blair smiled at her. "Now come along, before we get late." Eleanor immediately said, going by the door already. Blair then took her white hat and fan, and followed her mother.

* * *

><p>Polo Club looked different now that there was a huge society event going on. All of the society members were there wearing their best and some wore their best but still doesn't look like their best, and all looked beautiful with their dresses fluttering behind them, holding teacups, sipping teas, eating biscuits, it was just lovely. Blair arrived with her father mother who immediately engaged themselves in a conversation with Mrs. Hayes and Mrs. Holland, as Blair stood there listening to them and watching them. Mrs. Hayes and Mrs. Holland commented on how she looked and they said that she looked lovely. Blair then politely said her thanks with a great smile on her face. In a few moments, she saw Mr. Schoonmaker arrive with his wife. Her heart leaped as she knew that Henry was with them. And she was right, because behind them, Henry was there shaking hands to the people that greeted their arrival. He looked wonderful in his suit. Right then and there, a few women came up to him and started talking to him. Blair knew he was being polite as he watched him smile and nod. She got herself some tea as she sat on a chair by a table, and quickly sipped on it. There, that made her feel a little less nervous and excited.<p>

A few dull moments later, watching people go by in their unique dresses and huge hats, with tailored suits and slicked back hairs, Henry approached them and was acknowledged by Blair's parents together with Mrs. Hayes and Mrs. Holland. Blair looked away, pretending like she was bored and wanted to go home already – which was nearly what she wanted.

"Don't tell me that you're already fast asleep?" She heard Henry say, and Blair looked up with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, hello to you too." She said with a smirk. Henry then chuckled as he got himself a chair and sat on it, beside her.

"Is it dull already?" He asked. She looked at him and shrugged.

"A bit, I guess." She said as she arched her eyebrows. But then she smirked and narrowed her eyes. "Say, you haven't told me about your price yet. Have you thought of it already?" Henry smiled.

"Yes I have." He replied.

"Can you tell me what it is?" She asked. He then smiled wider.

"It's a surprise." He replied with a knowing smile. Her smiled faded and her narrowed eyes looked at his.

"A surprise?" She asked. "Whatever could that be?"

"A surprise" He shrugged. Blair then arched her eyebrows in amusement and she looked away. "Oh don't pout darling. It doesn't suite your beautiful face." She heard him say. She tried not to push a smile on her face; instead, she had a smirk. She turned to look at him and she arched her eyebrows.

"I don't pout." Blair said. She still had an amused smirk on her face. Henry too smirked as he stood up and offered her a hand.

"How about we go outside and have some fresh air?" He asked. Blair looked at him then shifted her gaze at his hand. She then shrugged since she noticed how the room is getting terribly hot. So she took his hand into hers, and stood up as well. She only smiled and never said a word as he guided her out to the view of the polo match.


	6. History Is The Past

**History Is The Past**

* * *

><p>Chuck Bass got himself some champagne from the passing waiter. He got two champagne flutes for himself and for the one he was accompanying today, and that is Penelope Hayes. He approached Penelope with a smile on his face. He gave the flute to her and said, "Hot weather today isn't it?" Penelope took the champagne from is hand and nodded.<p>

"This party is rather dull too." She replied. They both looked out to the open field and the polo match already has begun. The grass was very green as the sun glazed on them with vibrant radiance of light. They all went there to have a fun afternoon to chat, gossip, drink liquor and be seen on the papers. Penelope snorted of the thought. It disgusted her.

"Who do you bet on winning?" Chuck asked, and Penelope only shrugged.

"I'm not really interested." She said, turning away. "But perhaps Mr. Newburg together with his fellow companions will win." She added and Chuck glanced at the man with the white horse. For some reason, when he thought of horses, he remembers someone. He then brushed off the thought, pushed it back from his mind, and turned to Penelope who was sipping on the champagne.

"What do you usually do to these kinds of boring parties?" He asked. "In Europe, there were always games during society parties. And they usually turn into debauchery." Penelope exhaled and gave him a faint smile.

"Well, Europe is the exact opposite of New York." She replied. "Society here has rather been_, traditional_. They dance, chat, gossip, flirt, etc. – and they're all the same. Just some boring party, no games, no debauchery, none of everything – how dreadful, isn't it?" She turned to him with a concerned look on her face and he only smiled.

"The way you say it, sounds _so_ boring and dull," Chuck laughed. "Like there is no more tomorrow." Penelope smiled. Chuck was definitely enchanted by her beauty. If only he can wash the sadness away from Penelope's eyes, he would definitely be happy.

"Oh, it is," She replied matter-of-factly. Chuck arched his eyebrows in interest. He then rested his hand on top of hers as she held on the bar of the barricade. She looked at her hand where his hand was, and she shifted her gaze back to his face. He smiled in amusement.

"Why don't we introduce something new to the society?" He said and she frowned. He knew that if they introduced something new to the society, it'll change forever. The youth of today will certainly love it, if a young bachelor like him introduced them to something new. "Why don't we host a party, introduce the society to something new – more fun and spontaneous than an average party at some old boring place. What do you think?" Penelope shifted her gaze. He knew she was thinking about it.

"I…" She began, still frowning. "I don't know. I'm certain that many would protest, especially the older society members." She said as she looked at his eyes. Chuck then chuckled and smiled deviously.

"Where's the fun in that?" He said in amusement. "Why not break the rules, have fun and take risks? Nothing is going to be fun and interesting if you continue to let time pass you like the wind." Penelope then smiled.

"You're right" She finally gave in. "I have to be the daredevil if I want change around here, right?" Chuck nodded.

"That's right." He replied, but before he can say anything else, they heard someone call his name, and Chuck turned to find out who it was. He then saw Teddy Cutting approaching them with a great smile on his face. Chuck smiled too when he saw his cousin. "Teddy" He said, and they hugged once Teddy was close enough.

"What are you doing here?" Teddy asked.

"I am accompanying Ms. Hayes," Chuck replied, and Penelope lifted her flute to greet him with a faint smile on her face.

"Hello Penny," Teddy said. "I see you've met my cousin, Charles." Penelope smiled as she inhaled.

"Yes I have," She breathed, but she immediately frowned afterwards. "Say, you never mentioned a cousin of yours. I never thought you had any." She said to Teddy who was smiling wide. He then shrugged.

"Well, I do" Teddy teased. "You seriously don't think I don't have any other family, do you?" Penelope only smiled and shrugged. Teddy then turned to Chuck. "Have you seen Henry? I have been looking everywhere for him." Chuck shook his head. The hell he cared for Henry. He can disappear for all he cares. Chuck then felt Penelope's surprise. He turned to look at her, and she looked puzzled with wide eyes and pursed lips.

"No, I haven't" Chuck turned to Teddy who was looking around until he saw Henry.

"Oh there he is," Teddy said, and he called Henry over. Chuck looked at Penelope who chugged down all her champagne to loosen her nerves. Once she was done, she looked at Chuck who was watching her. He then leaned in close to her.

"Relax darling," He whispered. And only a few moments, Henry came over with a smile. He was accompanying another lady, but her face was obscured by the hat she was wearing.

"Henry," Teddy greeted him with a smile. Henry smiled back and Penelope looked away. Chuck knew that Penelope still felt bitter and angry about Henry and what he did, although Penelope herself had done some terrible things as well that were later revealed on the papers. It was the most scandalous thing that was revealed on the paper for the whole year. Not only did it make the whole society abuzz, but the papers seem to love the scandal and tried to find some more nasty things for them to write about. It was definitely immoral and disgusting, but that's how media worked. Nobody can blame them.

"Teddy, Mr. Bass," Henry nodded at them. And he noticed Penelope. "Penelope, I didn't know you'd be here," He said and Penelope turned to face him once she heard her name.

"Henry…" Penelope arched her eyebrows nonchalantly. "I've decided to come out of my shell, despite everything that had happened." She added and she saw the lady he was accompanying. She smirked at him. "And I see you are accompanying someone today…"

"Oh" Henry said turning to the lady. "This is my dear friend," Chuck then saw the lady remove her hat with her laced-glove, and once she did, Chuck nearly gasped. His eyes widened and his jaw nearly fell open. He couldn't believe his eyes. Is this true? Is it really her? Once she saw him, she had the same reaction, her jaw nearly fell open, and her eyes widened. "Miss Blair Waldorf" Henry finished. Penelope's expression suddenly changed. Her jaw tightened as she raised an eyebrow and narrowed her eyes at Blair.

"Bass" Waldorf murmured once she saw Chuck. She too, was surprised. Chuck only gave her a courtly nod.

"Waldorf," He replied as Henry and Penelope frowned.

"You know each other?" Henry and Penelope said in unison. Teddy then cleared his throat.

"Please to meet you, Miss Waldorf" Teddy said and then looked someplace else. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll have to have a chat with my mother-in-law." Once he left, Blair frowned.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, and Chuck noticed that she was trying to sound sweet and happy although she wasn't.

"I chose to live here, and I'm currently staying with the Hayes. Teddy is my cousin." Chuck relied, his voice low and even. He wasn't really happy to see her, at the same time not angry about it either.

"Oh" Blair replied. "I see you are with Miss Penelope," She said, turning to Penelope, "How lovely to see you again, by the way." Penelope only gave her a smirk.

"Lovely to see you too," She replied. Henry then cleared his throat all of a sudden.

"How about we go inside and have some afternoon snack? It'll be lovely if we all have a chat and…" Penelope was about to respond but Chuck already did.

"We'd love to, but we have someplace else to go," Penelope frowned to what Chuck said. Someplace else to go? They hadn't talked anything about that. Henry nodded with a faint smile.

"Oh" was all he can say. "We'll see you around then…." Chuck gave them a courtly nod as they walked passed him and Penelope, and Chuck never laid eyes upon them again. He frowned once they were finally gone and he turned to watch the match. He then chugged down the champagne in just one gulp until the glass was empty. Penelope then looked at him. He felt her eyes piercing through his skin.

"Relax darling," She imitated Chuck. And Chuck only smirked as he gave her an airy laugh. He continued to look away, unable to face Penelope in irritation. He suddenly remembered Blair when he sees horses. It was absolutely irritating. He glared as they continued to play, and he watched the horses run around, following the orders of their masters who were apparently riding on their backs. Penelope then wrapped her arm around his and leaned in closer. "Something tells me that you and Blair Waldorf have a history." She said. Chuck then looked at her and saw her beautiful face, radiant by the sun's rays. He then smiled.

"It belongs in the past." He replied calmly. "That book shouldn't be opened again." Penelope then nodded.

"I completely agree." She said. "But the difference between the situation of yours and of mine is that mine was revealed to Manhattan. I guess I can never learn how to close that book, because people will continue to open it instead of throwing it into the fire and burning it into ashes." Chuck smiled as his eyes softened.

"You know what; I think this place is getting unbearable. Why don't we go someplace else that is far better than here?" He asked and a smile crept on Penelope's lips as her eyes twinkled in delight.

"Just like what you said to Henry…" She said, batting her eyelashes that were thickened by mascara. "But I do completely agree with you." Chuck smiled.

"Shall we go?" He asked. Penelope too, revealed her true smile and she nodded.

"We shall." She replied as they both turned and saw a waiter passing by. They both laid the glasses on the waiter's tray and left afterwards, leaving the crowd watching them go.


	7. The Prize

**The Prize**

* * *

><p>Henry sat on a table by the far end corner of the room. He sat across from Blair who was watching the guests dance for quite some time now and drinking champagne with biscuits. The polo match is already done, and once the players got inside, they all clapped their hands for the great game and sportsmanship they did. Henry sensed that Blair has been quite silent ever since they have encountered Penelope Hayes – his former wife, and Charles Bass – a cousin of Ted who seems to have a history with Blair Waldorf. He then decided to address this silence in a good way.<p>

"Are you alright Miss Waldorf?" He asked, and her eyes blinked as they looked at him, obviously he disturbed her revelry. She only smiled.

"Yes" She replied. "Of course" She added. He then nodded. He then sat next to her, on the empty chair beside her.

"You have been watching the guests dance," He said. "I have a slight speculation that you want to dance as well?" He asked with a smile as he offered her a hand. She looked at him and at his hand with a smile. She nodded slowly as he took his hand.

"I would love to," She said, and they both stood up. Henry led her to the middle of the dance floor, and he placed his hand on her lower back as the music played. They glided, and swung, dancing gracefully and being one with the music. Henry smiled at Blair who faintly smiled back as she looked straight in his eyes. Her face was beautiful, and her dress made her skin glow. There was mystery in her eyes that makes him tinge in curiosity. It's like he wanted to know everything about her. And Blair was unpredictable. One thing she's happy and the next thing, she's sad. It wasn't really a bad thing, in fact that's the reason why he wanted to know more of her. He wanted behind the beautiful face and eyes. He then pulled her closer, and his cheek rested on his cheek.

"I have thought of a prize." He said softly. He can feel her heart thumping, and her breathing.

"Mr. Schoonmaker, don't you think that we look a little bit intimate that the guests might talk about us?" She said with an airy laugh, although he sensed panic in her voice. He smiled, even though she could not see.

"I don't think so," He replied. Blair then sighed which made him smile. After a few moments, he said, "Do you want to know the prize I want to have?"

"What?" She asked. He then faced her and she was frowning. He then let go of her as he curtsied, which can only mean that they were done dancing. Blair nodded courtly and they went back to the side, but then Henry led him someplace else. "Where are we going?" She asked hastily as he held her hand and guided her. He led her to a small room that looked like an old bar. The old window panes were full of dust and the furniture were covered with white cloths. She looked around as Henry found his way to the bar.

"This doesn't look much but this is an old bar. We used to be here to sneak around and drink back when we were teenagers." Henry said with a laugh. Blair smiled as she went towards him. "Do you want some champagne?" He offered.

"Sure" She replied with a faint smile.

Henry then took out two champagne glasses and washed them with water. He cleaned them with a white napkin and after he did, he poured some French champagne on them. He handed the other to Blair, as she mumbled her thanks. He took a quick swig and laid the glass down on the island.

"So why did you take me here?" Blair said after she took a sip and laid the glass on the island as well. She removed the white cloth on the barstool and sat on it.

"I figured that the party is making you feel a bit tense." He shrugged with a lopsided smile. Blair smiled.

"You have been observing me too well Mr. Schoonmaker." She said as she arched her eyebrows matter-of-factly. He chuckled.

"Please, call me Henry." He replied. She only shrugged and she took the glass. She chugged down the champagne until it was empty. And he watched her.

"Well then Henry" She said, her mood changing. She was pleased with him, and it made her feel amused when she was with him. He knew that. He could see that. "What is your hidden agenda, if I may say so? You took me here, spend time with me in every way you can, now what do you want?" She asked with an amused smirk. Henry raised his eyebrows and shrugged.

"Well I figured that you know a lot about my life, I think it only seems fair if you tell me about yours as well." He said with a smile. She raised an eyebrow at him and shrugged.

"Is this the prize you want to have?" She asked. He shrugged.

"Maybe." Blair then chuckled.

"And what do I get in exchange?" She asked, still raising an eyebrow.

"Some inside scoop of my life since I know you have only read about me in the papers." He teased. Blair smiled as she looked down at her glass, thinking whether she should agree on this. And in a few moments, she looked up and nodded.

"Fine," She replied as Henry took the champagne bottle and poured some on her flute. "What do you want to know?" She asked.

"I want to know about Charles Bass." Henry then saw her frown as her eyes narrowed. And they held each other's gaze for a few moments before she laughed.

"Of all things about my life, why Chuck?" She said. Henry noticed how she acknowledged Charles Bass with his nickname, Chuck. Clearly there was something going on between them. He then shrugged.

"Why not?" He asked as he laid the bottle down. "I saw both of your expressions earlier when you have seen each other. It is very clear that you knew each other before you got here in New York."

"You do seem to know how to know privy information, don't you?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

"It's alright if you do not want to talk about it…" Henry trailed off before she raised her hand.

"No" She said, and waved her hand. "It's fine. It does seem fair Mr. Schoonmaker."

"It's Hen…"

"Henry, of course" She said with a flirtatious smirk and blinked her mascaraed eyelashes. "Well, if you really must know…" She sighed as she began. "I met Charles Bass, or Chuck back in London two years ago. My family and I always go there every summer to visit my grandmother. We met at my grandmother's birthday party since all the society members in London were invited. The Bass family has been well-known for their fortune and their history of scandal and the society knew them very well, although sometimes, they were judged wrong. Still, they couldn't stop one of the most powerful men in London, Chuck's late father, Bartholomew Bass. And most people envied him even though he has been divorced and Chuck grew up without a mother, and a busy father building his empire." Henry nodded as he digested this information.

"Chuck was certainly different. I was sixteen at that time, and he was eighteen. There was just something about him that makes me feel drawn to him. And that's why I fell in love…"

* * *

><p><em>July 27<em>_th__, 1900…_

_Blair entered the ball room wearing her best dress. She was wearing an old rose pink colored dress that had layers of lace, origami and designed with flowers. She saw her father standing with her mother as they talked with her grandmother, Amelia Waldorf. _

"_Blair bear!" Harold Waldorf said once she appeared by their side. "You look stunning darling." He added as he pulled her close to his side and Blair grinned. "I think you're the most stunning young lady here…" He whispered and she chuckled. Her father was the best, although he neglects her sometimes. He let go of her and she went to kiss her grandma._

"_Happy birthday grandma!" She said happily after she kissed her cheek and gave her a tight hug. Amelia with her elegant features and blue eyes just like Blair's looked at her with a great smile on her face._

"_Thank you dear, but don't call me grandma" Amelia said. "I'm not that old yet." She winked and Blair smiled._

"_I'm sorry Amelia." She replied. _

"_Amelia, your birthday is going to be a great one." Eleanor said with a knowing smile, and Amelia only nodded._

"_Of course" She replied. "And thank you so much for throwing this lovely celebration for me, although it isn't really necessary." Eleanor held Amelia's hand with a warm look in her eyes._

"_It is definitely necessary…" She replied. _

"_Amelia!" They heard someone say. A man wearing a neat tuxedo walked up to Amelia with his wide arms open, and Amelia hugged him tight. "Happy Birthday!"_

"_Oh thank you so much Bart!" Amelia said with a warm, sincere smile on her face. As Bart let her go and a young man went to Amelia as he hugged her and kissed her cheek._

"_Happy Birthday Amelia" He said as he brought out a bouquet of flowers for her._

"_Oh thank you Charles!" She said, deeply touched as she looked down on the bouquet of flowers that had lilacs – her favorite. "Such a sweet boy you have there, Bart." Bart smiled._

"_Yes, I know" He replied. Amelia then turned to her family who were only watching behind her._

"_Everyone this is Mr. Bartholomew Bass, and his son, Charles." Amelia said, and Harold and Eleanor smiled. "Bart and Charles, you know Harold, his wife Eleanor and their daughter, my lovely granddaughter, Blair." _

"_Pleasure to meet you," Bart said with a knowing nod. Harold and Eleanor gave them a courtly nod._

"_Pleasure to meet you too," Eleanor said with a knowing nod while Blair only smiled at them._

* * *

><p>"I was never really a shy girl at all." Blair said with a smile. "That night, I was sitting all alone in a table, and Chuck sat beside me. He asked if I was doing all right, and I said of course I was. He smiled and he held my hand. He told me that I was a beautiful girl, and he asked if I had lots of suitors. I only laughed at him. I told him I was never interested with men. I only find them attractive and nothing else. Some have high assets, but mostly dull and are full of themselves. He chuckled and he looked at me like I was the most amusing girl in the whole world. The truth was I never really knew anything about men except my father." Henry chuckled.<p>

"But that all changed right?" He asked.

"Of course," She replied and gave him a nod. "He asked if I wanted to know what he thinks about women, and then I thought why not. I wanted to know more about men. And there was nothing wrong about that. So I said sure, and he said that women are beautiful, attractive, and are completely unpredictable. One thing you know what she wants and the next thing you don't. I didn't really find that amusing. I thought he generalized women too much. And so I asked him if he was ever in love."

"He said no, but he was now. I was speechless. I did not know if he was kidding or not, but he looked at me with those calm and sincere eyes, and I just got drawn into him. After that night, we started seeing each other more and more. He snuck up to my bedroom at my grandmother's home one night."

* * *

><p><em>Blair heard someone knocking on her window. The curtain was drawn to a close, and for a moment, she felt scared. Who would knock on the window at this time? She was playing dress up. It was silly, but she was bored. And she wanted to look pretty for Chuck. So she tried on numerous dresses, and she loved all of them. But right now, was a bad time. She was only wearing her camisole, and she immediately went to look for her chemise to cover her body, but the knocking was heard again, and this time, it was louder. She then sighed. Whoever this was, or whatever it was, her chemise can probably wait. She went by the window and drew the curtains open. She looked at the window and saw Chuck. She gasped. What was he doing here? And she was only wearing her camisole and her underwear! <em>

"_Would you be a darling and let me in?" She heard him say through the closed window. She inhaled, unable to know what to do, but she opened her window and let him in. She stepped back and watched him sneak in._

"_What in God's name are you doing here?" She said in a hushed tone. He only smiled at her as he stood up._

"_I came for a visit." He shrugged. "I am terribly sorry if it was sudden, but father hasn't been home for days, and it has been lonely." Blair only smiled._

"_It's alright." Blair shrugged as she turned and went to look for her chemise._

"_What are you looking for darling?" He asked, walking towards her bed. _

"_My chemise" She said as she turned to see him sitting on her bed. It made her heart thump in excitement and in nervousness. What did he really want? He only smirked._

"_But darling," She heard him say. "You look fine with just that."_

"_Oh don't be silly Chuck" Blair said as she gave up looking. And she turned to face him as she frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't you think that what you are doing could destroy us? If anyone knew you're here…"_

"_No one would know I am but you." He said as he stood up, and she watched him walk towards him and he finally stood before her. She met his gaze after he examined her body. Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. The thought of being a young woman absolutely made her feel excited, more mature than ever. But it also scared her. He then pulled her close in a tight hug. Blair sighed. Chuck made her weak. She find herself giving into him, to what he wants, because in the end, she also wants it as much as he does. She wanted him, and he wanted her just the same. "I am in love with you Blair…" He whispered into her ear. She can smell him. He was really here. It wasn't a dream. _

_He then kissed her neck before their lips met. He kissed her softly at first, but it turned like a strong urge of yearning. She was as hungry as he was, and she kissed him back._

* * *

><p>With that story, Henry suddenly remembered his experience with Diana. That thought brought sadness in his eyes. How he and Diana's relationship ended was heart wrenching. He loved her truly; he wanted to end up with her. Unfortunately, she wanted to be free, and as much as he wanted to hold on to her, he must let her go. He must set her free. That's how love really is. It is full of sacrifices, no matter how much it consumes you.<p>

"Our relationship ended because he could not kill his inner demons." Blair suddenly said after a few moments. Her eyes drifted down to the glass. "Chuck was the one who was misunderstood. He had his demons. He had his own problems especially when his father died a few months after that. He is often afraid to face his problems that he spends drowning himself in booze, keeping himself around with women, and parties. Gambling is one thing that doesn't consume him much and he feels like that will soothe his damaged heart. He never thought he was good enough to please his father and Bart was… extraordinary. Bart lacked expressing his love for his son, and that scarred Chuck's life forever.

"I had faith in him. But he seems to choose the wrong thing all the time that he ends up hurting the people who love and care for him and himself. I broke his heart, and I broke his." Blair said sadly, as Henry watched. He rested his hand on top of hers, and she looked up. He then let go of her as he approached her.

"I'm sorry if I had to ask…" He said. Blair pushed a smile on her face.

"It's alright." She said. He then tucked her hair behind ear. She looked so beautiful even if she was sad. She still loves Charles; he can feel that even though she would not admit it. And that experience made her feel guilty and it consumes her all this time, she couldn't simply let go of it.

"You should let go of the past Blair," Henry said softly.

"I want to forget about him, but it seems I can't." She said her eyes filled with tears. "He's here in New York, and it seems like he's doing well, he has moved on. While I'm here as well, stuck in the past, trying to find a new place to run away from it."

Henry was too overwhelmed to say anything. It was unbearable to see her sad as well. He then held her shoulders, and lifted her up until she was standing. He then cupped her chin with his hand and kissed her.


	8. The Yearning and the Rivalry

**The Yearning and the Rivalry**

* * *

><p><strong>CHARLES BASS AND PENELOPE HAYES<strong>

**REQUESTS THE PLEASURE OF YOUR COMPANY**

**IN A SMALL GATHERIING, 1902**

**AT EIGHT O'CLOCK**

**410 FIFTH AVENUE**

* * *

><p>A knock was heard on the door. He looked at the maid and nodded at her to open it, and let whoever it was to come in. He heard the door creak open, as he stood by the window, holding a glass of mimosa.<p>

"Is he in?" He heard someone say.

"Yes, Miss." He heard the maid say. He then heard the door creak to a close, and then silence came over them.

"Everything is prepared for tonight." He heard her say. He then turned to see Penelope Hayes wearing a simple blue, high neck day dress with white chiffon for the sleeves. He smiled as he nodded.

"I hope the society is ready for what we're about to do." He said. Penelope smiled as she sat on an emerald, with flowered upholstery on them, velveteen chair.

"Do you think we'll drive an angry mob because of this?" Penelope asked with a short chuckle. Chuck drank all of his mimosa and put the glass down on a round table. He then shrugged with a smile.

"The old ones are not invited since we have delivered the invitations to the young ones – if I may say so." He said as he arched his eyebrows. Penelope nodded with a sincere smile. It's been a week since the White party. And fortunately, they had escaped the agonizing suffocation of Henry Schoonmaker and Blair Waldorf's presence. But Penelope knew that ever since that encounter with his former beaux, he hadn't been doing fine. In fact, he has been isolating himself in his bedroom chamber, and Penelope has come to visit often. She even decided to do what was unthinkable – the thing he wanted to do to the unbearable, and dull, New York society. Ever since that plan had been in action, he had been doing alright – as Penelope would think. "That reminds me," Chuck suddenly said, raising his hand with a finger pointing upward. "I have to deliver one special invitation." He took out the invitation from his breast pocket and gave Penelope a smirk. Penelope frowned as she stood up.

"Shall I accompany you?" She asked, as Chuck was a few steps away from her. Chuck gave her a smile as he reached for her hand and she let him hold it. He then pulled her towards him, and they were standing really close to each other. She can feel him breathing.

"My darling," He said. "I'll be fine. You have been such a good friend, that I think you should take a quick rest before the party tonight." Penelope smiled as he watched him kiss her hand. He then let go of her hand and turned to go. "I shall see you later."

* * *

><p>"Mr. Henry" Henry heard the butler say after he opened the door of the library as he popped his head through the open door. "Someone is here to see you." Henry lifted his head up from the book he was reading and looked at him.<p>

"Who is it?" He asked.

"He did not want to give his name, sir." The butler replied. "But he said that he was here for confidential purposes." Henry frowned. Who could it be? And why in the afternoon? He then raised an eyebrow as he looked away then he shrugged.

"Fine, send him in, and I shall see him in the living room." Henry said. The butler nodded as he curtsied and closed the door. Isabelle, who was also reading a book, looked at Henry with a questioning look.

"Do you know who that is?" She asked. Henry stood up as he shook his head.

"I have no idea who it is." Henry said. Without another word, he went out of the library and made his way towards the living room. He opened the big oak doors and stepped in as he saw a young man sitting on the couch. He closed the door, and without looking away from the young man. He knew who it was, but he wasn't really sure if it was him. How could he step in his father's house? Why was he here? And what does he mean by "confidential purposes?" Henry then said, "I never thought I'd see you here." The young man slowly turned his head to Henry's direction, and gave him a knowing smirk. Henry watched him stand up.

"Well, I have no intention of being here at all." Chuck replied. "In fact, I did not want to be here. But it is my obligation to deliver this to you." He added. He then took out an invitation from his breast pocket. Henry stepped forward and reached for it. He read the invitation, and looked up at Chuck.

"You are having a party at the Hayes'?" Henry asked, frowning.

"That's right." Chuck replied with a nod.

"And you are inviting me?" Henry asked in disbelief.

"Don't be so surprised Schoonmaker." Chuck said as he turned and slowly walked by the window. Henry didn't like Chuck at all, especially after Blair told him of their past. And he thinks that Chuck is nothing but a cocky bastard. Honestly, Henry wants Penelope to stop being with Chuck, but he knew Penelope too well – she'll never listen to him. "You are an eligible man, are you not? After marrying Elizabeth Holland, who had faked her death to be with someone else, then Penelope Hayes, who you are divorced to because of your love with Diana Holland – and well, she left you too – which makes you a bachelor once again. Not to mention your youth, that made us invite you to our little gathering tonight," Chuck turned to face him again with an arrogant smile. Henry gulped as he absorbed this information. So Chuck knew about his life as well, actually more of his past, and he's not that surprised either. He knew that Teddy might be his source of information.

"You are inviting all the young socialites to your gathering?" Henry asked, still frowning. Why were they only inviting the young ones to their gathering? Chuck shrugged.

"Why not?" Chuck asked, smiling. Henry lifted his chin slightly, as he looked at Chuck. How he hated his guts, and that arrogant smile of his. How can Blair be in love with this bastard? "Penelope and I will be expecting you tonight…" He said as he started walking out the door, and he was a few steps away from Henry. But then, Henry stopped him, blocking his way.

"Is Blair invited?" Henry asked, trying to sound natural. He then saw the expression on Chuck's eyes. They suddenly turned dark, but they were hidden with another arrogant smile of his.

"Why yes." He said, smiling now. Henry smiled back, trying to look casual again. "If we didn't, then she'd be the only eligible lady to not attend. And that would be rude, wouldn't it?" Henry slowly nodded. And Chuck only smirked, as he walked past him. And Henry turned to watch him, but he was too irritated with Chuck that he stopped him by the door again.

"I know about your past with Blair." Henry said, and Chuck was about to reach for the handle, but that made him stop. Chuck then turned to him with his eyes narrowed.

"I don't expect you to not know." Chuck replied. "I knew Blair would tell you either way. And I have told Penelope about it too. So there is no more way for you to cause a fuss about it. Let the past be just that. We shall see you tonight." He added, and he smiled at the end. Henry then watched him go out, and he was gone.

Henry didn't really know what to do. He glanced on the invitation again, thinking whether if he should go or not. Chuck was absolutely the man he had grown to despise. Maybe because he was jealous of him and Blair's relationship, but what does that matter? It was in the past, just like Chuck had said. And for some reason, he thinks that Chuck is a very dangerous man. He then sighed.

* * *

><p>Chuck entered his room only to find Penelope there, sitting on the velveteen chair she sat on earlier. On the round table beside her, stood a bottle of whiskey and two glasses, glimmering as the summer sunlight radiant upon them. Chuck smiled.<p>

"I thought you went to rest." He said. Penelope smiled.

"I did," She said, crossing her legs. "But it bore me." Chuck's eyes drifted from Penelope's face to her skirt which he noticed that one leg was revealed up to her thighs. She looked beautiful as the sunlight gleamed through the big French windows, making her skin glow with such fine radiance, it can almost be deceiving. She then batted her eyelashes flirtatiously at him. He gave her a half smile as he walked towards her.

"You're not doing what I think you are doing, are you Miss Hayes?" He asked with a knowing smile as he went to the round table and opened the whiskey bottle. Penelope then stood up, and her skirt was down to the floor again, hiding her leg.

"And you are not ignoring me once again, are you Mr. Bass?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. He looked at her, and saw how her beautiful face was full of irritation.

"Don't you think that as a guest of your home, it is inappropriate for me to do what you have wanted me to do for weeks now?" He said, smiling. Penelope arched her eyebrows as her lips turned into a snarl. She was not pleased at all, Chuck knew that. But maybe this was the kind of game he wanted to play. Upsetting her was the kind of thing that men didn't want to do. But Chuck was not like those other men. Seeing her upset makes him see how much she truly likes him. Penelope was no Blair, because Blair met a different Chuck Bass – a free, young, and wild Chuck Bass.

"Well" Penelope said, turning away as she swallowed. "Maybe you are still in love with that Blair Waldorf, are you not?" She asked, as she turned to him again, with such irritation and jealousy in her eyes that made Chuck smile.

"No, I am not still in love with her." Chuck replied. Penelope stared at him. Chuck looked down, and looked up at her again. Silence grew between them as they locked eyes. Both of them had sadness in their eyes, a different kind of sadness that none of them can express. Chuck then gave her another smile as he reached for her hand and held it. He pulled her to him, without removing his eyes from hers, and he wrapped his arms around her hips. He then kissed her softly and she returned it but with a kind of urgency. Their kiss then grew more passionate and hungry, making them lose their breaths that they can't breathe. Penelope then pulled back as they both breathed freely.

"Why are you doing this now after so long?" She asked, almost in a whisper. Chuck then pushed her hair back to her ear as he smiled.

"Because it'll feel much better if both of us had waited for the right time."


	9. Champagne and Debaucheries

**Champagne and Debaucheries**

* * *

><p>Blair arrived at the Hayes' mansion at exactly eight in the evening. The carriage parked by the mansion as the coachman went down and opened the door for her. It was a quiet evening. The sky was dark, and it had no stars, but the wind was crisp with a slight flavor of summer. She wore a cream colored dress, with a low cut on the buxom. The fabric shimmers once caught in the light. The door finally opened and Blair looked at it with a sudden thud on her chest. It was either she was excited or nervous. Though, she cannot make them wait any longer, if they <em>are<em> waiting, that is. So Blair held on the handle and began to step out of the carriage. The coachman offered a hand and she took it. He guided her down and once she had stepped on the curb, she stood up straight and had a smile on her face.

"Good evening Miss Waldorf." A butler came. Blair was looking over the mansion. For some reason, it looked dark and weary, as if there was no party at all. Blair then turned to the butler who was smiling politely. "The party will begin in five minutes. Here…" He said as he handed her a white mask that only covered half of her face. Blair frowned. "Take this. It is a part of Miss Penelope's party." Blair stared at it and hesitated for a moment whether she should take it or not. After a few moments, she then took it, and wore it, covering her face as she tied a knot behind her hair. The butler nodded and offered a hand. She took it and he guided her into the house. He opened the door, and they went into the dark mansion. They walked and walked until she heard whispers. For a moment, she actually felt frightened. "Please sit Miss Waldorf," The butler whispered as he guided her to sit in the dark. Blair obeyed and sat as the whispers began to clear. "The party is about to start." He whispered again. And for a moment, she knew he already left since she couldn't feel his presence anymore.

"What is going on?"

"Why is it dark?"

"Who's there?"

The whispers were very clear indeed. But Blair didn't know who were speaking. The voices weren't familiar at all. And now the more she thought about it, the more frightened she is feeling. Just when she was about to panic, a candle was lit at a small corner of the room, and they all turned over to look. It was still dark, and the faces were a blur. She then realized that she was sitting all alone in the table while everyone else was sitting with someone else. After the candle was lit, another one was, until tons of candles were lit and light finally filled the room. There, the faces were shown – all wearing white masks that covered half of their faces.

"Good evening everyone." A man said, and Blair knew who it was as he stepped on the stage. He was wearing a neat tuxedo and he wasn't wearing any mask at all, which was very odd since it seems as if that was the theme of the party. "I am Chuck Bass and I am welcoming you to this celebration tonight." He started as everyone watched him and listened. "I know that you all seemed surprised with how this party going, but I assure you that you will have a good time. You see, this is no ordinary party. This is a debauchery, something fun and mysterious for the youth of today's society. And don't you all agree that change is what this society needs?" Chuck gave them a devious smile. His fine features looked edgy with the candle lights.

"But a debauchery is very immoral as my mother had told me." A young lady said, wearing a pink gown and her hair was up into curls. Her face was sweet yet very hesitative. Blair knew she was only sixteen of age, she looked like it. Chuck only gave her a very saccharine smile. It was too sweet that it looked as if he was mocking her.

"Don't believe of such stories my dear." Chuck replied, smiling. "Debaucheries are more fun than the parties your parents attend to. The normal parties we attend to. Don't you like something fun and exciting?" He asked, arching his eyebrows.

"Well…" The young lady trailed off, and Chuck smiled wider.

"See? We all want change. We all want something fun and exciting, and that is why Miss Penelope and I are hosting this debauchery with a game." Penelope now stood beside Chuck, wearing a red silk gown that looked as if the fabric was only wrapped around her chest and down to her torso, and the rest flowed down to her feet. It looked rather revealing since her shoulder and arms were bare, and her hair was down into big curls. She looked beautiful alright, as if she was the lady of the night. Everyone then started whispering, wondering what that game was. And Penelope only smiled.

"Yes." Penelope said. "A game, but this is no ordinary game. Oh no. This game will surely be a mystery and exciting as this party is. Without further ado, I shall tell you how this game goes." She said, smiling wide now as everyone piped down. "Everyone will be wearing their masks and nobody should remove them until this party is over. But before this party officially starts, everyone will pick a name in this glass ball. And once you have seen the name, you will search for them behind all of those masks…"

"And…" Chuck chimed in with another devious smile. "God knows what you'll do with them." He said with a wink.

"If you dare to break all of these rules," Penelope said firmly. "You will be escorted out, for good." The butlers now came in, holding the glass balls as they went over the tables and everyone started picking out papers with names written on them. Blair exhaled. She was as excited and nervous as everyone is. This party is scandalous alright, and that was Chuck's and Penelope's goal. "Good luck!" Penelope said as she and Chuck turned to walk back to their table.

"Here, Miss Waldorf," A butler said as he came over with the glass ball. Blair gave him a courtly nod as she put her hand inside and picked a paper. She then withdrew her hand and opened the folded paper. She then felt a thud in her chest once she saw the name written on the folded paper. "Is there something wrong Miss Waldorf?" Blair then looked at him and smiled as she exhaled. She then shook her head.

"No, everything's alright." She replied. The butler then nodded. "Say, what did Mr. Bass mean when he said that last remark?" She asked with a frown. The butler then looked at her.

"I believe it's something promiscuous." The butler replied sheepishly. Blair then smiled and nodded. She knew it. This was Chuck's thing. It wasn't surprising at all.

"Thank you." She said.

* * *

><p>"Who did you choose?" Penelope asked. Chuck only shrugged as he looked at the paper. He didn't really have to choose really. He has the paper where Penelope's name was written in his pocket all day, and he <em>is<em> holding it now.

"You'll never guess who it is…" Chuck said with a smile. Penelope then frowned. "Who did you choose?" He asked casually. Penelope only smiled.

"You name was never in those glass balls." She admitted with a smile. "I had your name all day." Chuck smiled as he arched his eyebrows.

"Well, let the party begin." He said as he took his mask on the table. Instead of white, he had a red one, and he wore it quickly. Penelope then took hers too which was the same as Chuck's.

"Don't you think we'll be noticed quickly?" Penelope asked. Chuck shrugged. He couldn't care any less. He threw this party to have fun. Not to mention, watch these people make a fool of themselves. The liquors were being served now. No food, just liquor which will surely drive these people crazy, because they don't have anything to do but drink. And to go find those people they have picked. "Well… Shall we split up?" She asked. Chuck nodded as he then turned and began to wander around. The music started playing, so the young men began asking the ladies to dance even though they didn't know who they were. Chuck walked around the dancing crowd, as he spotted a young lady sitting all by herself. He knew who she was. He asked the butler to seclude her just so he'd identify her quickly. He walked over to the table, and in a few moments, he was standing before her. He couldn't help but smirk at this sight.

"May I offer this dance?" He asked. Blair looked up and smiled. She nodded and took his offer. He then guided her to the dance floor, and they danced and glided gracefully. "Who did you pick?" He asked. It was strange though. Didn't she notice that it was actually him? That he was the only gentleman who was wearing a red mask? She then looked at him and smiled.

"Ah," She began. "I actually picked Mr. Henry Schoonmaker's name. I guess it was only a coincidence." She said with a smile as he watched her. "And you sir, who are you if I may ask." Chuck smile.

"You don't recognize me?" He asked, amusingly. Blair then looked at him for a few moments before finally shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, but I don't." She asked. "By the way, have you seen Mr. Schoonmaker anywhere? I don't see him, or even recognize him, maybe because of those identical masks." Chuck looked around with a smile and finally shook his head.

"I haven't seen him anywhere." He said and he suddenly pulled her closer to him with his hand on her hips. "But I am pretty sure you'll be fine without him." He added with a smile as he moved to press his cheek on hers. Blair was silent for a few moments. He knew she didn't want to be rude but she did want to pull away. He knew Blair too much that he can actually read what's on her mind. For all he knew, Henry wasn't here yet. And God knows where the hell he is, though Chuck didn't much care at all. It was better off this way. Henry was annoying. He doesn't deserve Blair at all, since he's been an ass himself. Not that Chuck deserves Blair. He and Henry were equal. Both assholes in the past and both do not deserve Blair at all. But then Blair slowly pulled away, maintaining her poise.

"I'm sorry, but I'd rather not dance intimately, if it's alright with you." Blair said softly. Chuck smiled and nodded.

"I apologize if I made you uncomfortable there, Miss." He said, and then he frowned. "What's your name by the way?" He acted as if he didn't know her. Blair then smiled.

"I'm Blair Waldorf." She replied with that same confidence as when she had said her name before. Chuck nodded, acting as if he didn't really know her.

"Miss Waldorf… I've seen your name in the papers. Why, you're more stunning than they ever said you were." He replied. Blair smiled wide. This was quite entertaining. This pretentious act was certainly amusing. And Chuck knew he was good at it – no doubt about that. Blair didn't know who he was. And he really wondered why she hadn't recognized him at all. Was it because it was rather dim? Or she was just plain dubious? Now that was a dubious question. Chuck knew that Blair was smart. She was very wise, and clever. He would be dubious if he ever thought that Blair was.

"Thank you." She politely replied. "May I ask your name too?" Chuck still smiled. He wouldn't give his name. And why should he? Chuck looked at her masked face for a couple of minutes before he was rudely interrupted by a butler.

"Excuse me sir," The butler said, and both of them looked at him. He was carrying a tray of champagne. "Champagne?" Chuck smiled and nodded as he took one for himself and took another for Blair.

"Thank you" Blair said to him and to the butler. She then turned to Chuck and he bowed his head.

"Pleasure dancing with you Miss Waldorf, but I'm afraid I have to fetch something with Miss Wilton." He said, and Blair nodded. "I shall see you later." He added and finally turned away.

* * *

><p>"Penelope" She heard someone call. She turned and saw Henry Schoonmaker, dressed neatly in his tuxedo. She arched her eyebrows. How did he recognize her? Henry wasn't wearing a mask, and he was only holding it. "What the hell is going on?" He asked in irritation.<p>

"I thought the butler already discussed the party with you. Did you not understand anything?" She asked as she raised an eyebrow. Henry frowned. "Now put on that mask, or else I might send you out of the party for good."

"Where's Blair?" He asked. Penelope shrugged.

"God knows where." She replied. "Have you seen Chuck? He's wearing a red mask." Henry shook his head.

"I hadn't seen him anywhere." He replied. But then Penelope saw Chuck already on his way towards them. She then smiled. Chuck was much better than Henry, no matter what his past was. She couldn't care any less, because if she was concerned, they're all sitting in the same boat with a past they want to run away from.

"There he is." She said and Henry turned to look at Chuck's direction.

"I don't think you should be with him Penelope." Henry whispered as he stood beside her. Penelope raised an eyebrow, and refused to look at Henry. No matter how madly in love she was with him before, but that seems to have disappeared now anyway.

"I do not care of what you say, Henry." Penelope hissed quietly. "My life is not your concern at all."

"But he's an untrusting man, Penelope. You might be in love with him, but you will be fooled. Clearly, he is a devious man…"

"And you?" Penelope then turned in irritation. Her nose flared and she felt a huge lump in her throat. "What are you Henry? Don't you dare speak that way, because we're all on the same page with a past that we cannot even run away from. You cheated on me with Diana Holland, I blackmailed Elizabeth to be with you, and Chuck had his own demons – we're _all_ just the same."

"I know what I did was wrong, Penny. But I had told you time and time again that I was not in love with you, and that is why I did that horrible thing to you. I wanted to get out of our marriage." Henry replied with sincere eyes. But Penelope only rolled her eyes and turned away bitterly.

"And that's what you got, Henry." Penelope said. "We all sunk down at the bottom of the sea. You are not my husband anymore, _nor_ a friend, so why should I listen to what you say, or even be interested with what you think of Chuck? It doesn't mean that you're in love with that Waldorf that you can actually manipulate me and turn me against Chuck." She said as she finally faced him with her furious eyes. She was waiting for Henry to reply, but he only bowed his head down. And after a few silent moments between them, she finally inhaled. She won. "Now, I suggest that you put on that mask before I draw the last straw and kick you out of here."

"Is there a problem here?" Chuck said once he stood before them. Penelope turned to Chuck and back at Henry, who began putting on his mask. Once Henry was done, he looked at Chuck. Penelope then noticed that Henry's mask was not white, but it was gold.

"You're the problem, Bass." Henry replied with such stern tone that Penelope hadn't heard before. Penelope then looked at Chuck, and saw that he only gave Henry a smirk.

"Happy to be a nuisance," Chuck replied with a devious smile as Henry only glared at his cockiness.


	10. It's All About Games

**Author's Note: This will be the last chapter for this Fan Fiction, but fear not for it won't be the end. Think of it as a book... And this is the last chapter of the book. But there will be a next one, though I haven't figured what it will be titled, still, I do promise that there will be a next FanFic in continuation to this one. :) I want to thank you for the reviews and for reading this. Please do continue writing me some, and just hang on until I finally post the next one. ;)**

**xxo, M**

* * *

><p><strong>It's all about games.<strong>

* * *

><p>"It is very nice of you to ask me to dance with you." He heard Elizabeth Holland say, the wife of his cousin, Edward Cutting, or simply Teddy. He flashed his most charming smile at her as the corner of his eyes wrinkled in delight. He then guided her to swing around, and her dress fluttered behind her. Elizabeth then looked down as she smiled, and looked back at his eyes. He knew Elizabeth right by the minute he laid eyes on her by the table, even if half of her face was covered with a mask.<p>

"You are still young," Chuck replied. "And therefore you are still a great dancer as well…" Elizabeth chuckled softly as she looked away and back at him. The guests were all dancing now, and probably a bit intoxicated with all the champagne that they had drunk. God knows where the men, who had found the ladies that they had picked on the paper, took them. And God knows what the hell they are really doing… By that thought, Chuck couldn't help but smile at nothing. Though, Elizabeth thought he was smiling at her for no apparent reason. Chuck doesn't even know if Elizabeth knew who he was behind this red mask.

"Oh, I'm afraid not…" Elizabeth humbly said with a warm smile. _A smile of a mother,_ Chuck recognized. "My younger sister, Diana, had been the better dancer, although I do not think she's quite fond of these parties or debaucheries, as Mr. Bass had said." So, Elizabeth doesn't know who he is then. How fun. If only Elizabeth knew what he has in store for all the people to see, she would probably lose this prissy control that she naturally has.

"Why not?" He asked, as he guided her to swing around, and her dress, again, fluttered behind her. Her golden locks were on her shoulders, loose and gracefully touching her bare shoulder.

"I don't think she was very patient with these…" Elizabeth chuckled softly again, as her eyes glittered with the sweet memory. "Although, I heard that she's quite doing well in Europe. She told me, in her letter, that that was all she did. The society is very different there, I believe." Chuck's eyebrows arched in interest as his lips twisted with a smile.

"You are correct…" Chuck replied in his most soothingly charming tone. They swung around again. "Do you know that the society in Europe is much more fun than here in New York?"

"You don't say…"

"Oh yes." Chuck replied with another smile. "Every night there are debaucheries. The wealthy and fortunate are always quite bored of their everyday life, that all they do is throw parties and fits of champagne all over the city at night."

"Interesting" Elizabeth replied with a nodding in approval. "And I thought that every society in this world is the same." Chuck slowly shook his head as they turned.

"Quite not, I'm afraid." Chuck replied. "Different country, different traditions," He added, and Elizabeth smiled. They then heard the big oak doors burst open in a loud bang that the music, the guests who were dancing, and chatting stopped. They all turned to see who or what it was that caused to make a fuss. Once they saw, Elizabeth frowned.

"Is that…" She trailed off, and stared just like everyone else. "Is that who I think it is?"

* * *

><p>Penelope was interrupted as she was about to bite on the chocolate she was holding. The loud bang startled her, and she knew immediately it came from the big oak doors to the ballroom – where the party was. She immediately stood up from her chair and put the chocolate back on the saucer. She frowned as she scanned the room, where guests stood still with the shock on their faces. So she immediately walked for a better view. She then saw Henry, with a stricken look on his face – more stricken than the shock they all felt from the bang.<p>

"What is going on?" She quickly asked, as she huddled over by Henry's side, which was standing beside Blair with a puzzled look on her face. "What is going on?" She repeated, more demanding this time, and once she got next to Henry, she then saw who was standing by the open doors. "Good lord…" She murmured as she felt herself surprised as well.

More of shocked, really.

Penelope pursed her lips, trying to find words to say. But she was speechless. She just stood there frozen, looking at this young lady, who she has never seen for a long time. It was so unexpected that everyone else too, who knew her, didn't know what to say as well. She then looked at Henry, who bowed his head now, rubbing his eyes as if he didn't believe it. The guests began whispering. The lady wasn't wearing a mask, and it revealed her identity. She looked as if she was searching for someone, as her cheeks flushed. Penelope narrowed her eyes behind her mask. She might not know what to say, but she knew how to act at the right moment.

And she certainly does not like this at all…

* * *

><p>"Miss Diana Holland, such a wonderful surprise…."<p>

Chuck said with his mask off as he smiled. Henry then saw him take her by the arm and welcomed her to the party. Just by the sound of her name, he felt shivers down his spine as his heart sank right down to his stomach. He couldn't help but stare at her, even if Blair was standing right next to him. Chuck then clapped his hands to start the music, and once it did, the guests started dancing as well.

"Henry, are you alright?" Blair asked as she looked at him. Henry swallowed as he nodded absent-mindedly. He looked at Blair who was now giving him a suspicious look, and he tried to put a smile on, only it was a faint, small smile. "Are you sure?" She asked again, frowning with concern.

"Yes… of course." He immediately said as he again, put his arm around her hips, as he held her left hand out, and they started dancing again. They continued twirling around, dancing and gracefully spinning her around and back to him again. Her dress fluttered behind her back. Honestly, he didn't know what to feel. Diana left him, and he remembered it perfectly. He loved her truly that it was unimaginable. And he never thought that he can love someone like that, so fine and so endless – it was _unconditional._ Now, she's come back. It was all so sudden. He felt his heart leap in joy. All the unspoken words, the broken promises, the cruel ending to their tryst can finally have answers. He twirled around, for a better view. He saw that Chuck is dancing with her and they were talking. Chuck was smiling, and she too only held a mysterious yet faint smile. Obviously she didn't know who Chuck was, but then, why was she entertaining him? Why was she dancing with him with their identities revealed? She wasn't wearing any mask on, and Chuck removed his for her to recognize. He couldn't help but feel annoyed. Why was she dancing with that cocky bastard, Chuck, and not him?

"I never realized that Diana Holland was beautiful…" Blair said, glancing towards Di. "I guess I haven't seen her close." She added, interrupting his thoughts.

"Mm-hmm…" Henry absent-mindedly replied. He then thought of a wonderful idea. He then smiled at Blair. "Would you me to introduce you to her?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm sure that won't be necessary…" She replied with a smile.

"But it is!" Henry said with a great smile. "Come on, I'm sure she'll be delighted. Besides, I haven't seen her for a long time." He then held her hand and started to guide her towards Diana.

* * *

><p>Blair knew. She knew perfectly well. And there was nothing that Henry can hide from her. Just by watching him in deep thought, she knew oh so well that he was thinking of that Diana Holland. She knew that he was ready to disregard her presence just for <em>her.<em> Henry was jealous because as of now, Chuck was dancing with Diana Holland. That Chuck was actually that interested in her – which was no surprise because Chuck was nothing but a sleazy scumbag who has no remorse on playing with ladies just like _her_. And now, Henry was practically guiding her – nearly pulling – to Diana and Chuck for her to be introduced. In all honesty, Blair didn't really want to know Diana. Just by looking at her pretty face and golden brown locks, it was enough for Blair to contemplate on how she actually was jealous. She had no interest in Diana, and she had no time to try to put on a warm smile and talk to her like they were the best friends in the world. Once they were now standing near Chuck and Diana, Henry put on a great smile.

"I apologize for interrupting…" Henry started, and then both Chuck and Diana looked at him. Blair watched Diana's expression. Her smiled faded from her conversation with Chuck, and turned into a frown. She doesn't recognize him behind his mask. So without further ado, as if reading Blair's mind, Henry removed his mask, and when he finally revealed who he is, Diana's expression turned from a frown to a slow smile.

"Henry…" She breathed. She let go of Chuck, as he gladly did, and stood there, surprised.

"Di…" He murmured almost out of breath. Blair only arched her eyebrows behind her mask, _well played,_ she thought. Diana's smile broadened.

"It's so good to see you…" She continued. Henry nodded. He was smiling so greatly that Blair thought she saw a glint of tears in his eyes in happiness.

"Nice to see you too…" Henry said, breathing heavily, probably too excited and happy all together.

Blair rolled her eyes secretly. She couldn't handle this. She couldn't help it. This grand reunion of old lovers was too much to bear. They didn't have a good ending, but they acted as if they still had feelings for each other, even if it was two years ago. When she and Chuck saw each other, all the bitterness of the past had been easily puzzled together with their same expressions. After a few moments, staring dreamily at each other's eye, Blair couldn't handle anymore, so she cleared her throat, loud enough for Henry to wake up from his dazed reverie.

"Oh… I'd like to introduce you to my dear friend, Blair Waldorf." Henry said and Diana looked at her. Blair took off her mask for Diana to see her face and that she'd recognized it anywhere. Once it was finally off, Blair gave her a faint smile and a courtly nod. "She's new here, and she has only been introduced." He added. Blair continued to put that smile in place.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Holland," She said, mustering all the poise and elegance that she can. Diana smiled at her as well.

"Please, call me Miss Diana," She said. "Miss Holland is my sister Elizabeth." She added. Blair smiled, and Henry too, as she saw when she glanced at him. Chuck only stood behind Diana with an amused smile. Blair looked at Chuck intently for a second or two.

"Of course…" Blair said, without removing her eye off of him, and he was now looking at her. He arched his eyebrows, with an amused look. Blair took it as a sign that this was his idea. That he was the reason why Diana Holland finally came back to New York.

"When did you come back?" Henry suddenly said. Diana smiled greatly.

"Just this afternoon" Diana replied happily. "I didn't even have time to visit my family yet, because I was too excited to come here, to finally see all of you again." She said, and Blair frowned when she said, _all._ Wasn't she here for only one reason? For Henry?

"Diana…" Someone interrupted them, and they all turned to see Penelope right behind Blair. Penelope smiled at her but they all knew that she wasn't happy about Diana's sudden appearance. Penelope gave Diana her most intimidating smirk and mocking gaze that she can muster. "How lovely to see you…" She said saccharinely. It sounded too sweet that she was obviously only pretending.

"Penelope" Diana replied with a knowing tone, and a smile. "It's nice to see you too…" Blair quickly looked at Penelope, who was now smiling wide, and Blair saw a glint of annoyance in Penelope's gaze. She knew perfectly well what Penelope was thinking. Penelope hated Diana because she took everything away from her.

"I see you have met my wonderful friends, Mr. Bass and Miss Waldorf." Penelope said, arching her eyebrows as she looked at those she mentioned. "They are new to the city, both from Europe."

"I see…" Diana nodded. "Well, I was travelling often around Europe for the past couple of years that I didn't get to meet them…" She said with a soft chuckle that Blair was sure, it made Penelope want to crush her more.

"Of course" Penelope replied with such grace. "Though, as much as I love to hear those stories, I just want to ask you one thing…" She was going towards Chuck now, and when she was beside him, she wrapped her arm on his arm. "Who invited _you_?" She said that last word with such hatred that when she slurred the word, it sounded like it fell on the ground that made them all remember it. Diana smiled; even though there was so much hatred that Penelope felt for her, she seemed as if she didn't care at all.

"Why, didn't you know?" Diana said, chuckling softly. "I apologize if I didn't inform you that I was coming to your party. But Mr. Bass here had invited me and told me that it was alright for me to make a little visit." She continued. "Surely, you don't mind for Mr. Bass had been so kind for these past few days that he was the one who actually made me come back." She said with a sincere smile. Penelope arched his eyebrows, as she curved her lips in a smile.

"Of course…" Penelope said, and then Diana nodded.

"I _do_ want to continue our discussion, but I'm afraid that I have to meet my older sister, Elizabeth." She said as she gave them a courtly nod. They all replied with the same gesture and they all watched Diana walk away.

* * *

><p>"You invited her?" Penelope demanded once they were in a sitting room. Henry and Blair were there as well. They followed them behind even though they weren't supposed to be in this discussion. Chuck only listened, amused by what he was hearing. He couldn't help but smile at them. It was like he brought back a ghost from the afterlife. "I cannot believe you did this. Why, <em>of all people<em>, bring Diana back?" Penelope continued to press.

"Whatever this plan that you are formulating, Bass, you shouldn't use Diana as a tool." Henry said in anger. Chuck knew that he was jealous because Diana had no interest to even look for him. It was all amusing.

"Why are you even here, Henry?" Penelope suddenly said. "You are not supposed to be in this discussion!" She continued to press on. Chuck sat on the velveteen chair and he watched them intently. The two ex-lovers who were both being haunted by the same lady. If only they watched themselves, they would see it in his perspective. His eyes drifted around the room and laid his eyes on Blair, who sitting on the velveteen chair as well, watching them. He continued to hold his gaze, and finally, he caught Blair's eye. She looked at him, first blankly, and then it turned into a frown. She narrowed his eyes and he only gave her a smirk.

"Speak!" Penelope commanded him impatiently since he didn't hear what she said.

"First of all, Henry, you are not supposed to be here, so I suggest that you get out of this room." Chuck said, his eyes mocking his angry ones. He then nodded at Blair and added, "And take her with you." Henry narrowed his eyes. Chuck held his gaze intently, but still mocking until Henry finally turned bitterly, gestured over to Blair and they left. Once they were alone, he turned to Penelope, who was standing, and resting her hand on a round oak table. "And my dear, don't you see what I'm doing?" He asked, standing up as he approached her. Penelope looked down, away from his gaze. "I'm playing with dear ole' Henry…" He continued to say soothingly. He then came closer, and lifted her chin up to see her beautiful face. "Don't you see how fun this will be?" He asked, now frowning in concern since Penelope showed no emotion when he said that he was playing Henry. Penelope blinked her eyes, until he saw her lips twitched into a smile. She then started smiling greatly, and started giggling, until she was in a laughing fit. Chuck smiled, happy that she understood perfectly well.

"I know…" Penelope said, still smiling. "I knew, right from the beginning…" She said, and Chuck couldn't do anything else, but smile. He then put his arm around her hips as he pulled her to him. He put his other hand on her neck as he kissed her soft lips. It was a very slow yet moving kiss, and he pulled back slowly as well, leaving her eyes closed for a few moments before she finally opened them and gazed at his eyes dreamily.

"You are so wonderful…" Chuck murmured. Penelope closed her eyes dreamily as she smiled.

"_Yes…_" She breathed slowly, before he finally kissed her again.


End file.
